


You Should Be Illegal

by gaydirection



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: I USE "HE" TOO MUCH OK DONT HATE, M/M, Niall has a dog, basically everyone imaginable is in this, louis pines for nick and harry pines for louis, niall is crazy, really fucked up love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydirection/pseuds/gaydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a socialite from malibu who follows his heart (and ex boyfriend) to law school. harry is the boy from the slums who owes his life to the scholarship to harvard.</p>
<p>(featuring nick as the ex and douchebag, niall as the eccentric hairdresser and liam and zayn as louis' greek chorus)</p>
<p>p.s this is based completely on legally blonde but it doesn't matter if you haven't seen it. but you should it's fab ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK so i tried finding a fic based on legally blonde but couldn't so i thought i could write my own. also i use "he" a lot but yeah. this is my first time posting anything on here or even attempting to write something of this size don't be too mean 
> 
> also i know nothing about harvard except that it is really fancy

“You look hot, Lou.” Zayn chuckled from his perch on the window bay, cushioned between the wall and the ever so wonderful Liam. A murmur of agreement followed from said boy, eyes trained on Louis as he pranced round his bedroom tugging on his third change of clothes. 

“Yeah I know, it’s from McQueen’s new season. It doesn’t scream ‘marriage’ does it? He can’t think I’m expecting him to propose.”

“You are though.”

“Yes, you and I know that Liam but Nick can’t. I don’t want to pressure him.” Louis sighed flicking his fringe out of his baby blue eyes. “This one?” He finally squeezed himself into his well-fitting dress pants, ones of which seem black in hue but up close thousands of tiny flecks of glitter had been added to the design. As he always said, a dash of sparkle never hurt anyone.

“Yes, you look hot.” Zayn repeated for the umpteenth time that afternoon, his body aching from the hunched position he had been subjected into sitting in.

“Okay good-“an echo of the doorbell halted the boy in his tracks. “He cannot see me like this, everything has to be perfect, stall him, please… Quickly Li! Nick hates waiting.” 

Nick hated a lot of things come to think about it: seafood, trousers that weren’t designer, music that wasn’t situated in the top 40 charts. He loved Louis though, the words were seldom said but the socialite knew, Nick and he were destined to be. A proposal was due tonight. There second year together, the anniversary of the ages- “Louis, get your jacket and shoes on!” Liam hissed, extracting him from his thoughts. One Burberry trench coat and pair of Chanel loafers later, Louis was arm in arm with his love. 

“Dashing.” Nick mused peering at the male on his left. 

“I could say the same to you, handsome.” Louis preened at the compliment as he shut the front door to his home. He knew his friends would see their selves out. Nick’s stark white Audi waited for the two, in pristine condition as always. The R8 was practically Nick’s baby (not because he had worked so hard to get it, all it took was an offhand comment to his parents.) Louis slid into the passenger seat, the dark leather welcomed him once again with multiple squeaks. The car journey was pleasant, a bubbling anticipation seeped into Louis’ veins. Excitement grew from the lining of his stomach and butterflies moved to and fro. “Where are we going?” He asked, the tone of his voice anything but casual.

“The supreme.” 

A slight disappointment pricked at him, he just hoped for something more intimate, rustic too. He would have liked somewhere more romantic for their anniversary (and perhaps, possibly the question of marriage.)

“How lovely.” Louis quirked, his hand came to rest atop of his boyfriend’s which result in a haste removal.

“I need to concentrate while I drive-“Louis stiffened at the hollowness “-Lou.” The nickname made him soften, an ache in his chest. He laced his own fingers together instead and hummed a near silent tune for the last of the drive. 

After Louis had waited for Nick to open the car door, which he didn’t do, the giddiness had flooded his insides, however from years of training in acting his demeanour remained uncompromised. 

“Reservations under Grimshaw.” Nick offered, along with his arm for Louis to hang on to as they followed the waitress to their table by the band. “We’ll order now.” Nick rushed before she returned to the reception. “Two steaks with the linguini side and Spanish tomato dressing. “

Once alone Louis’ hand was covered by the other’s larger, clammier one. 

“Louis we have much to talk about.” His other half began. “It eases my nerves because I assume you know what I’m about say. You know I love you and from my life you also know my parents and I like to plan for the future. We have been discussing my life and where it will lead. Where you will fit in.”

“Good job I’m pocket sized, I can fit anywhere.” Louis tried to joke, his own laugh stuck to the underside of his tongue. 

After a fond eye roll Nick continued. “I’m going to be a laywer, Lou. I’m going to go to Harvard in a short while whilst you stay here, lapping up the sunshine and continuing your journey of becoming an actor. I think it’s time, before I leave, to get serious. Serious about us at least. Louis, I think it’s time that we broke up.”

“Yes! I will marry- Oh.” The air rushed from his lungs, brow drew together whilst his forehead crinkled. “I well… I thought maybe, you were going to propose.” His voice caught in his throat and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. A small sob fell from Louis’ mouth.

“Lou, God. Don’t cry... I just, I need someone serious. You, you don’t fit into my future anymore.”

“Your future? What about mine? You’re my world. I’m not serious? I’m seriously in love with you! How about that Nick?” Louis pulled his hand away as though Nick was a flame ready to engulf him. He threw on his coat whilst he silently shook from the sadness. With a last look of the scene before him, he pushed through the maze of chairs and tables and towards the exit. He was humiliated, heartbroken and stranded in the car park of the stupidly extravagant restaurant. “Come get me, please.” He sobbed into his phone once he had dialled Zayn’s number. The night was over before it had even had a chance to begin and Louis was numb from head to toe. 

When Zayn had weaved his car round the full parking spaces, Louis’ inner floodgate had opened and tears were sporadically rolling down his cheeks followed by whimpers and sobs that made his best friend latch onto him and kiss the top of his head. “Come on babe, you can’t stay out here all night. Let’s take you back to mine. I’ll phone Liam and make it a lad’s night.”

“No Liam. Not going to yours, I want to go home.” Louis cried as he crashed into the passenger seat, no energy left to use. He was so tired and hurt. “Of course he wasn’t going to propose, who am I kidding?” He spat as though the words were venom. 

“Don’t bring yourself down Lou. He’s stupid to not want to marry you.”

Silence ended the conversation, Louis stared straight ahead whilst he silently wished the world would swallow him whole. Stupid boy. Stupid outfit. Stupid, handsome Nick with his leaning tower of Pisa quiff. Stupid him for stilling wanting to offer Nick the remains of his heart. Once Zayn had driven Louis to his front door and Louis had unbuckled his seatbelt, the tanned individual also did the same. “Zayn, thanks for picking me up.” Louis was drained, his voice lifeless. “I really want to be on my own right now. I’ll phone you though.” He turned on the heel of his patent shoe and shut the oak door behind him tears racing down his cheeks at a record speed. He must have left the last of his composure in the car. However much the night had broken him, he couldn’t just let Nick go without a fight. He thought about the evening as he stripped to his underwear and crawled into bed. He had to do something, that much was certain.


End file.
